Ash's domino adventure
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After what happen at the Aoi academy and his previous adventures Ash decides to pay a visit to his old friends yugi, Joey, Tristen and Tea but his visit turns upside down as a powerful group of hunters and thier leader are aftering the millennium puzzle AshXTeaXSerenity
1. mystery duelist partt 1

**Ash's domino adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **mystery duelist pt 1**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Pokemon and Yugioh and yes you dream is coming true of this crossover showing Ash seeing old friends but things get down hill for the gang so enjoy AshXTea**

It's a bright morning in Domino, then at the sea shows a ferry but at the side was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body that teen is Ash ketchum he is a champion of Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola region also Ash is special but why this is his next story as he saw Domino city "Domino city pikachu i can't believe we made it" Ash said as pikachu appeared on his shoulder "pika chu" said pikachu seeing the city him and Ash remeber since duelist kingdom "all this time i remember this place" Ash said as he is holding a starchip as a symbol of his friends "Hey Ash" as Ash looks behind saw Fluttershy "Is it true that you were the second king of games" Fluttershy ask him as Ash chuckled "Yeah but the true king of games is Yugi muto he is a good friend" Ash said then the ferry made the stop

"last stop" said the captain as they are heading out "Good times i remember..." Ash was walking till a cloak man pushed him "Hey buddy watch it" Ash shout but that figure ignore him "Ash we should teach him..." said his coat was talking "no senketsu but i bet we will run to him again." Ash said as pikachu see a card "pika" as pikachu picks it up "What's this pikachu?" as Ash picks it up and looks at it "slifer the sky dragon." Ash said as fluttershy ask him

"Ash you think it's from that man" she ask as Ash nodded "yeah but something about him isn't right" as he puts it in his deck for now

As they are heading to the gameshop Ash notice the old man was Solomon muto Yugi's grandpa is sweeping the sidewalk in front of the game shop.

"Hey mr. muto" Ash said as Mr. muto heard that voice "well...i be a monkey's uncle Ash. it's good to see you again" mr. muto was happy to see Ash "Good to see you too sensei of duel monsters is Yugi here?" Ash said

"sorry Ash. Him and Téa had left to school" he said to him

(Flashback)

a minute before Ash arrived Téa, dressed for school, hurries up to him with a cheerful greeting. "Good morning, Mister Muto!" said Tea as Solomon see her "Ah, Téa, good morning! Yugi's upstairs getting ready; I'll call 'im for you. Would you like something to drink?" he asked her "Uh, no thanks. We're already late!" Téa said to him

"Yugi, Téa's here!" said mr. muto as Yugi Ash's good friend was in his room "I'll be right there, Grandpa!" as Yugi picks up the Millennium Puzzle on his desk, and hangs it around his neck; instead of its usual leather cord, it now hangs by a thick chain. He looks at it in the mirror. "This new *chain* oughta keep my Millennium Puzzle safe. Seems like *everyone* wants their hands on it lately." As Yugi looks at his own reflection in the mirror also saw a photo of him, Téa, Joey and Tristen including Ash and pikachu, the Spirit appears at his shoulder in the reflection, incorporeal.

"And we're going to need it *now, more than ever and you miss him do you." he asked Yugi "yes We all do? Wha- whaddayou mean by *that*?" he asked

"The Millennium Puzzle connects us, Yugi. And I sense Fate has more in store for us." the spirit said

"Ohh... Well we're in this *together, no matter what." Yugi picks up his backpack and starts to head for the door. "Good. I wish I knew more, but, our future is still unclear to me." the spirit said as Yugi pauses at the door.

"...Well... I'll help you figure it out." Yugi emerges from the front door of the game shop.

"About *time, Yugi." said Tea was not impressed "Sorry, Téa." he said to her "We're gonna be late for the big game, what took ya so long?" Tea asked him

as Yugi looks down at the Millennium Puzzle.

"I... I was talking to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He seems kind of *worried*." yugi said

"About what?" she asked

"About the *future, I think. He said something about our destiny being *unclear*..." as there was a flashback In the nebulous depths of the Shadow Realm, Yami raises his hand high, as Magician of Black Chaos does the same, bringing his staff down with a blast.

"Ever since we defeated Pegasus together, the Spirit's been talking about... *Fate, like there's *something more* he has to do." he said as Pegasus groans out loud with rage and frustration, defeated. Yami closes his eyes; the Millennium Puzzle glows brightly-- then he opens them, ready to end this. (End Flashback.)

"When you think about it; he doesn't really know that much about himself, like *where he came from, *why he's here*. But I'm babbling and we're late. We should go." yugi tells more

"Wha? Oh, right-- the soccer game! We *definitely* don't wanna miss it!" Tea said as yugi is overlapping

"'Bye, grandpa!" said Yugi then tea is on the move "See you, Mister Muto!" she said to him

"We'll see you later!" yugi said

"Enjoy yourselves, you two. If the game ends early, feel free to come back and help me sweep!" said Mr. mut

(end flashback)

Ash offers mr. muto a drink "thanks ash for offering help how was you journey go since duelist kingdom." he asked Ash about his time

"well...you can say things are great since i left." Ash said then he was thinking of showing him the card "ah mr. muto do you know this..." until he heard the door was open "Ash..." Ash saw it was Tea "Tea hey..." as he notice her face "Ash no time yugi he's in trouble" Tea said as Ash was up and heads out "Ash wait..." said Fluttershy as she follows

"Tea i need to know what happen?" Ash asked as Tea looks at him "It happen right after we left" she tells him

(flashback)

Yugi and Téa walk through the city on a fairly quiet day. The streets aren't packed, but plenty of people are out and about. "So, who d'you think's gonna win?" Tea asked Yugi

"Win? Win what?" yugi asked

"Earth to Yugi-- the soccer game? At school?" said Tea as he remember "I- I don't know. Uh..." said yugi doesn't know "You don't really care much about sports especially refuse to go to kanto, do you?" Tea said as Yugi heard kanto "You miss him too Tea" as Tea heard that she turn away blushing Just then, they hear the tinkling of ethereal chimes.

"Futures told, fates unfold!" as Yugi's eye has been caught by a cloaked man sitting at a table on the sidewalk with a crystal ball.

"Step up, boy, and I'll reveal the secrets of your future!" the cloaked man said "Yugi? Huh?" as Tea see yugi talking to him

"Can you really see into the future? " said Yigi as Téa jogs over to join Yugi at the fortuneteller's table.

"Yes! Hmhm."

"What're you *doing, Yugi?" Tea said

"Téa-- maybe this fortuneteller can help me figure out the fate of the spirit inside the Puzzle!" yugi said

"Hmm. Okay, but we really don't have that much time." said Tea as Yugi's face reflects in the fortuneteller's crystal ball. The cloaked man's robe is decorated only with an eye symbol over his hooded forehead with a short gold chain draping beneath it and another one also under his chin. The fortuneteller leans forward when he sees the Millennium Puzzle.

"Hmm! Boy! In order to tell your future, I must hold a *personal item*."

"Really?" yugi asked

"Your necklace will do nicely." the man said

"My what? No. I'm sorry, I can't." yugi refused "Then I can't tell your fortune." he tells him

"Yeah, but..." yugi still can't do this

"I need it in order to properly read your aura, to see what Fate has in store for you. You *do* want to know... *don't* you?" something wasn't right about that man as Yugi looks doubtful. The offer is very tempting. The fortuneteller extends a hand.

"Your fate...?"

"Okay, but only for a second." Yugi pulls the Millennium Puzzle on its new chain over his head. The fortuneteller lets slip a satisfied smile.

"Yugi, I don't know about this..." Tea said as The fortuneteller holds the Puzzle in both hands, peering at it. "Hmm. Something's coming to me. I see that this Millennium Item now belongs-- *to me*!!" said the man Then before Yugi and Téa know what's hit them, the stranger flips the table toward them and sends the crystal ball sitting on it flying.

"My Millennium Puzzle!!" as Yugi and Téa are knocked over on their rears, as the stranger disappears down the alleyway he was sitting in front of.

"Hmhmhmhmhahahaha!"

"Come back here!!" Yugi said to him "He's getting away, what do we do?!" Tea said as Yugi takes off running down the alley, calling over his shoulder.

"I'll follow 'im this way, you try to cut 'im off around the corner!" said Yugi

"You got it, Yugi!" tea said to him "You won't get away with this, you creep!! (think) I can't believe I *handed* 'im my Puzzle!" Yugi stops running; he's just noticed a posted sign with a red arrow on it, leading down a side alley. There are more arrows further down the same alley, directing him that way and around the corner in no uncertain terms.

"Arrows? That thief *wants* me to follow 'im." He examines the first arrow sign. "Huh. This *must* be a trap, but what choice do I have?" He jogs down the alley and looks at the continuing arrow signs as he reaches the corner.

"I can't lose the Spirit of the Puzzle... I *won't*!" yugi said at The streets of Domino City on a bright sunny day are peacefully busy, except for Téa, who dashes headlong down the sidewalk.

"There's no sign of that fortuneteller *anywhere*! I hope Yugi's okay!" She keeps running, and runs right past their friend Bakura, also in school uniform.

"Hey; Téa! What's the rush?" Bakura said "Oh-- Bakura! Someone stole Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!" said Tea

"No! Where *is* Yugi?" said Bakura as Téa points back the way she came. "In the alley-- we split up to catch the guy!" said Tea

"Well, then don't let me detain you; keep looking, and I'll get some help!" said Bakura

"Right! Thanks, Bakura!" as Bakura silently watches her run away down the street.

"No one shall have the Millennium Puzzle but *me*! (aloud) I want its power." said a new voice as bakura raises his head, and the look in his eyes is not nearly so innocently friendly as it was a moment ago. The ancient, evil spirit that possesses Bakura drops his alter-ego's schoolbag and unzips the front of his school jacket with a flourish to pull out the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"And I'll track it down with my Millennium Ring!" The golden Ring's dangling points rattle, then all of them point straight in the direction Téa indicated, quivering.

"Show me the way... trace the Item's mystical energies... and *lead me to the Millennium Puzzle*. If I control all the Millennium Items, I will control power unimaginable. And I will make certain that *nobody* stands in my way..." Soon, Bakura stands over the shattered remains of the fake fortuneteller's crystal ball.

"Hmm. Which way, Ring?" The Ring's ends turn toward the dark alley ahead, barely quivering now. "Ahh... yes... Yugi and his Millennium Puzzle are very close. *Very* close." He calmly strides down the alley, toward his prey. As he passes one of the arrow signs Yugi discovered earlier, he pauses, rips it off the wall, and sticks it back on pointing the opposite direction, looking quite satisfied with this bit of mischief.

"Sorry, Téa-- but I can't have you and your *sniveling friends* interfering, with my destiny."

(end flashback)

"Ash i'm worried of both yugi and bakura..." Tea stops as Ash calms her down "Tea it's ok i'll go find Yugi and help him and Bakura out. you go get help" Ash said as he left leaving Tea blushing "oh my...he touch me again...i love that" she said as her and Fluttershy left Somewhere deep in the city, the sun beats down on an abandoned wooden warehouse on packed earth, hidden among taller, more modern skyscrapers.

"Where are you hiding?!" Yugi stands before the warehouse's wooden gate, facing yet another arrow stuck to one side of the gate to point him through it.

"Whoever that guy was, he's leading me like a rat through a maze." Yugi passes through the gate and looks up at the desolate warehouse. The worn, old place is beginning to fall apart. "But why would a thief want his victim to follow him? 6:00 What's he *really* after?" Yugi approaches the door, decorated with yet another arrow directing him to enter. He pauses, a hand on the door, steeling himself a bit.

"The last arrow..." He shoves the door open with some effort, and light from outside begins to illuminate the dark, dusty, rusted machinery lining the walls.

"My Millennium Puzzle's here. Even though we're apart, I can *sense it*. But I don't see it." He calls into the darkness, toward the rusted iron ceiling beams, the small beams of light showing through holes in the roof.

"I know you're in here!" said yugi as The voice of the fake fortuneteller sounds out of the darkness, its source hidden.

"Ahahahahaha! Congratulations, little Yugi! You've found me-- or should I say, *I've* found *you*!" Yugi gasps. Then a spotlight frames a section of a wall, on which the Millennium Puzzle is hanging by its new chain, which is attached to a spike hammered into the wall.

"*And* the Millennium Puzzle!"

" *Give it back to me*." said Yugi

"It's not going to be *that* easy for you. If you want your Puzzle back, you'll have to *fight* me for it. That's right, Yugi-- you and I are going to *duel*!" Three spotlights from above snap on atop Yugi, causing him to wince from the light and cast two shadows. The lights snap on in the rest of the warehouse next, revealing that the 'wall' the Puzzle is affixed to is actually the side of a blue duel arena podium.

"And the winner gets to keep your Millennium Item!" he said as Yugi recovers from the bright light, and sees the arena. One of its walls stands about as tall as Yugi himself; the red podium is distant on the other side of the warehouse.

"A dueling arena...!" yugi said

"Are you up to the challenge, Yugi? I've been waiting for you a *long time*. Hmhmheheheh!" At last the robed 'fortuneteller' reveals himself, standing beside the opposite end of the arena.

"Who *are* you?! And *what do you want with my Millennium Puzzle*?"

"I desire the power your Item contains within. But, according to the rules of its ancient magic, I have to win it from you in a duel." The false fortuneteller's eyes are oddly blank, vacant... but Beyond them, another person speaks through this man, cloaked as his puppet is in purple, seated on a throne, one hand grasping a golden axe-shaped scepter.

"As for *who* I am, let's just say that I'm the one who will control your destiny as I have controlled others'-- and that I am not unfamiliar with the power of a Millennium Item!" The eye-shaped Millennium symbol, the same that adorns the front of the Millennium Puzzle, glints on the head of the puppeteer's scepter. Beyond it, the face of the young man wielding it can be seen; his bangs yellow-white, his eyes pale blue and fierce with mischief, and his skin dark bronze.

"Indeed, I understand more about their hidden mysteries than you will ever know! Take your *Millennium Puzzle*; there are ancient secrets buried within it, of which you, and even the spirit that inhabits it are unaware! That's why I will add it to my collection." The stranger's Millennium Item glints in his hand.

"I won't duel you for *my Millennium Puzzle, it already belongs to *me*." said yugi

"It's in *my* possession *now, little Yugi."

"All right-- then I accept your challenge!" said yugi

"Of *course* you do." The mind-controlled thief turns and walks toward the red podium. Yugi looks toward the Puzzle chained to the blue one.

"If I have to duel, I'll need the Spirit of the Puzzle to help me. Maybe I can still connect with him." He hears the spirit speak in his mind, though haltingly.

"I can... barely hear you, Yugi. Our bond is weak. It's hard to maintain contact. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you with this duel. You'll have to fight him... alone." said spirit

"*Alone?* But I've never fought a duel without you. And if I'm defeated I'll lose you forever!" yugi said

"You *can defeat him*. Just trust yourself, and your deck, and you'll find a way." said spirit

"You're right; I've got to believe in the Heart of the Cards!" yugi tells him "Be *very careful, Yugi! I sense a great evil!" The Spirit's voice echoes away...

"Spirit!" yugi shout The robed stranger takes the red platform, and Yugi climbs onto the blue. The podia raise them to the height of the walkway around the second story of the warehouse. The holographic projectors extend on poles at each corner of the arena and light up with multicolored lights.

"Prepare to lose your *precious Puzzle*." The consoles in front of them illuminate.

"I don't think so!" yugi tells him The lifepoint counts on the sides of the podia set to 2000.

"Remember, Yugi-- I've *seen your future*; *foretold your fate*. And this duel... will be your last."

Yugi doesn't respond. In an old warehouse somewhere in Domino City...

"I don't know *anything* about this duelist and now I have to face 'im alone-- for the highest stakes ever! I don't even have the *gang* to back me up. Well, here goes... (draw) It's *time to duel*!" yugi adds the card he pulled to his hand.

"I place the Celtic Guardian on the field, in attack mode!"

[Celtic Guardian 1400/1200]

I've made *my* play, now you make yours!" Yugi said

"I place my monster in defense mode." The stranger's set monster appears as a glimmer beneath the surface of a square on the field.

"What's the matter, don'tcha have the courage to face me head-on?!"

(Long pause.)

"...I don't *need* to. *You're* the one that better go on the offensive if you hope to win back your Puzzle!"

Yugi adds another card to his hand. "All right, then, I attack with my Celtic Guardian!" as celtic guardian attack

"Heh. That's exactly what I *wanted* you to do, Yugi. Your attack has activated-- the power of my Cyber Jar!"

[Cyber Jar 900/900]

"This machine card destroys every monster on the field! Hahahahahaha!"

(Celtic Guardian's hologram blurs, then shatters. Cyber Jar shatters also.)

"And it *also* requires us to draw five new cards. (he does so) Let's see what you've got up your pathetic sleeve *this* time, little Yugi." he tells him then Yugi looks down at his two handfuls of cards.

"Time for a new strategy. I'm placing my monster in defense mode!" Yugi sets a monster card facedown.

"And I'm placing *mine* in *attack* mode! Meet Mechanicalchaser..."

[Mechanicalchaser 1850/800]

"And Ground Attacker Bugroth!"

[Ground Attacker Bugroth 1500/1000]

Cyber Jar's effect had them pick up five cards each, then special summon, either face-up in attack mode or facedown, every level-four-or-below monster among the cards they drew. This is why he just summoned two monsters at once, and it is still Yugi's turn.

"More machine cards! Wait... this seems familiar! There's only *one player I know* whose deck is filled with machine cards! (aloud) Show yourself-- Bandit Keith!" yugi shouts as The stranger pulls off his hood, revealing Bandit Keith's usual brash blond hair and stars-and-stripes bandanna, though for once he's without his shades; this old enemy from Duelist Kingdom is still clearly not feeling quite himself. He stares dully ahead, face expressionless.

"I was *right*! But why would Bandit Keith disguise himself and steal my Millennium Puzzle?" yugi said

(Flashback.)

Bandit Keith couldn't believe it when Joey and Red-Eyes Metal Dragon torched his Slot Machine in their playoff match.

"The last time I saw him was when he battled Joey in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. He broke the rules, but Joey beat 'im!" Pegasus' smugness does not waver a bit even when Keith threatens him-- because mere feet away from Pegasus, Keith drops through a trapdoor in the floor all the way around Pegasus' chair.

"When Pegasus found out Keith was cheating, he ejected him from the island; we never saw him again."

(End Flashback.)

"What *happened* to you?"

"I'm not Bandit Keith. I only speak through him, since he's become, my mind-controlled slave." said the voice

"Whadda you mean? How can this be?! Tell me!" yugi said

(Flashback.)

The trapdoor from the castle ended with a hole in the cliff below the castle; Keith fell through it, down into the ocean below, yelling the whole way.

"After Bandit Keith was ejected by Pegasus from Duelist Kingdom, 11:00 he fought for his life against the harsh ocean waters." He hits the water and starts to try and swim, just as another wave swamps him.

"Hel-l-lp!!" kieth said as He looks up and sees a ship. Its one giant sail is royal purple with the Millennium Items' golden eye design, and golden eyes also decorate its anchors.

"My followers and I were on the way to retrieve some very *special items, when we fished him out of the sea." Aboard the ship are several individuals in purple robes like the one Keith now wears. One of them carries the golden scepter with which Keith's mind is being controlled.

"I'm always looking for new minds to control, and Bandit Keith seemed like the perfect puppet to do my bidding." Keith looks up at the strange ship from the log he's managed to grab onto.

(End Flashback.)

"*And, as fate would have it, he led me right to *you*-- the boy who possesses the legendary Millennium Puzzle!" as Yugi is silent. The puppeteer continues to speak through Keith.

"Is it all sinking in now, little Yugi? Now that I have found you after all these years, I will stop at nothing to make your Puzzle, and all of the ancient powers it possesses within it, *my own*."

Bandit Keith's flat, dead eyes shift; for a split second they look frightened, and desperate.

"H...h-h... help... me..!"

"You'll *never* free yourself, Keith!" he said but The struggle behind Keith's eyes disappears just as suddenly.

"Let the duel continue. I play Machine King in attack mode!"

[Machine King 2200/2000]

"My new monster gets an extra one hundred attack points for every machine that's on the field. That's three hundred more points!"

That means Machine King has a total of 2500 attack points. There is no life or struggle in Keith's eyes now.

"Machine King, attack with Jet Punch!" as Yugi's facedown Silver Fang appears, and gets clobbered by Machine King's rocket-propelled punch.

[Silver Fang ]

Then rockets fire from the knuckles and fly the fist back to Machine King's arm to reattach.

"You may as well give up *now*!"

"It's not over yet! (draw) I play *another* card in defense mode!" Yugi has set another facedown monster, and it appears glowing beneath the surface of a square on his field.

"Your defenses are *useless* against my mechanical army! (draw) *Especially* now that I'm adding *this* machine to my troop. Megasonic Eye!"

[Megasonic Eye 1500/1800]

"It adds *another* one hundred attack points to Machine King, making 'im even *more* deadly!"

(Machine King's new total is 2600.)

"Machine King, attack now!" Machine King trains its metal gauntlet on Yugi's next facedown monster, Giant Soldier of Stone.

[Giant Soldier of Stone ]

"No! My stone soldier!" yugi said

"That's right-- all your defenses're gone! ... Give up, yet? You have *no idea* the power you're up against, little Yugi." the voice said but Yugi looks scared, but isn't about to give up.

"No matter who this guy is, I *can't let him win*! But how can I defeat him without the Spirit... and my friends?" yugi said as for Ash was hot on the trail "this is the right place" Ash said as he learn his aura and magic can sense the items "Ash that way" said senketsu as Ash agreed and moves again

(Meanwhile, back at Yugi's school...)

"Come on, guys, hurry! Yugi may be in trouble!" said tea as Joey pulls his sneakers out of a locker and lets it close.

"Jus' point the way, Téa." said joey as Téa and Tristan are standing around, the latter nervously kicking his foot against the floor. Joey is hopping up and down, trying to put on his shoe while standing up.

"Ergh- ugh- igh! We're right behind ya!" Joey finishes putting on his shoe.

"Yeah-- any creep picks on our *buddy* has to deal with us all also Ash is back!" said tristen

"You *said it*!" as They walk out the door, and right into the path of the school coach, in a grey tracksuit with a whistle around his neck.

"All right, people-- just where do you think you're going? You volunteered to help at the soccer game!" said coach

"I *know, Coach, but, we got an emergency. Eh--" joey said

"Téa's cat has gotten sick. We need to take it to the vet." said Tristen as Téa approaches the coach, imploringly following Tristan's bluff.

"Please, we need to help Fluffy." she hides her face in hands, sobs "Poor Fluffy!" then The coach's eyes are leaking profusely; he puts his hands consolingly on her shoulders, grieving deeply, shoulders shaking.

"I didn't realize your little kitty was sick! Of *course* you can go." as Joey and Tristan share a quick grin; it worked! Their eyes are wet, too, though it may be to keep from laughing.

"Yes sir, thank you, Coach!" as The three run for the school gate; Coach calls after them-- "Save that little kitty!" They run out the gate and down the street.

"He's really a softy at heart." joey said

"It *wasn't cool* to mislead Coach Morty!" said Tea as Fluttershy look at them "to be honest i don't like that lie" she said

"It's an emergency; we *had* to, Téa!" said tristen

"Yeah-- Yugi needs us so do Ash and Bakura!" said Joey "I hope we can *find* 'im!" saod Tea

"Come on, Yugi; stop stalling! Unless you want to admit defeat."

"I'll *never* give up!" From across the field, Yugi's face is reflected in Keith's blank, empty eyes.

"Foolish boy!" the voice's eyes hold the same reflection.

"He has no idea what he's up against! His Millennium Puzzle is as good as mine!"

"I have too much at stake in this game. So take this! I play Curse of Dragon, in attack mode!" said yugi

[Curse of Dragon 2000/1500]

"*And* I play Gaia, the Fierce Knight!"

[Gaia the Fierce Knight ]

"But that's not all; I also use my "Polymerization" card to combine these two monsters; in order to create-- Gaia, the Dragon Champion!"

[Gaia the Dragon Champion 2600/2100]

"This monster can take your machines apart! Dragon Champion, attack Mechanicalchaser-- with Double Dragon Lance!" The two monsters clash midair-- and Dragon Champion strikes through Mechanicalchaser, slicing off both of its metal wings and every one of its swiss army limbs before shattering it.

"With Mechanicalchaser gone, your Machine King loses a hundred attack points, and *you* lose seven hundred and fifty lifepoints!"

(This lowers Bandit Keith's lifepoints to 1250.)

"Very impressive. But what will you do-- when I put my weaker monsters in defense mode, to protect them from your Dragon Champion's attacks?" He switches the modes of his other two monsters, and they lower into defensive crouches.

"And then play "Machine Conversion Factory", a magic card that adds three hundred attack and defense points, to *all* of my machine cards!" That means Megasonic Eye's new stats are 1800/2000, Machine King's are 2800/2300, and Ground Attacker Bugroth's are 1800/1300.

"Oh no! You've raised Machine King's power *even more*." yugi said

"That's right, enough to overpower your Dragon Champion! Machine King, attack!" Machine King launches both fists, and shatters Gaia. Yugi's lifepoints decrease to 1800.

"Your offensive is *over, Yugi! Your Champion destroyed! I've made Keith's machine monsters' attack strength *overwhelming*!" the figure's eyes reflect Yugi's resolute face.

"So why don't you stop resisting and just hand over your Puzzle to *me*? It's the inevitable conclusion to our game anyway."

"What'm I going to *do*? I have to stop 'im *somehow*-- *but how*?! He's assembled an army of the most rare and powerful machines in Duel Monsters!" yugi notices the card he's holding in his hand.

"Wait-- the Summoned Skull! This gives me an idea. But first, I'll have to play a magic card. (aloud) Your machines might be the most impressive I've seen-- but they're still made out of *metal*! So I play Makiu!"

"Makiu, the Magical Mist" appears on the field as a thick, tangible fog, sticking to the machine monsters and causing them to corrode and rust.

"You think a little mist'll destroy *my* machines?!"

"It won't destroy them, but it will cause them to rust, and lower their points!" yugi is right This makes Megasonic Eye's points now 1500/1800, Machine King's points 2500/2000, and Ground Attacker Bugroth's points 1500/1000.

"And the mist turns your machine monsters into one gigantic lightning rod. Which makes them the perfect target for my Summoned Skull!"

[Summoned Skull 2500/1200]

"Summoned Skull, use your Lightning Strike on Machine King, now!" Summoned Skull's eyes glow red, and its attack points rise to 3250. The rusty Machine King gets zapped, and shatters.

"Any *more* machines for the junk heap?!" yugi said to him

"You little...!" Bandit Keith's lifepoints decrease to 500; Yugi's still got 1800.

"The boy is good. He plays much better than I had expected without the Spirit of the Puzzle to aid him." The axe-bladed golden scepter glints in the mystery puppeteer's hand.

"But he has no idea of the *power* he's up against! My deck is *full* of rare monsters, the likes of which he's never seen. And when I'm through with Yugi, his Millennium Puzzle *will* be mine!!"

Ash had follow the trail as it led to the warehouse "Yugi is in here?" as Ash opens the door but was locked "Locked dang...but i can cut my way in" as Ash brings out his powerful Blood blade then was in the stance as he slash the door open "Open sesame" as he walks in meanwhile Fluttershy, Téa, Tristan, and Joey stand at the mouth of the alley, with the overturned fortuneteller's table and chair still on the ground before them.

"So.They went runnin' down this alley?" said Joey

"Uh-huh." said Tea as Joey takes a few steps forward and indicates one of the arrow signs on the walls. "Hmm, these arrows... hey-- ya think *Yugi* tacked these things up here for us?" said Joey

"I don't think he had the *time, Joey." said Tea

"Hey guys-- look at *that*!" said tristen Up ahead, more arrow signs point in all different directions; one further down the left-hand wall points them back the way they came; another directs them up toward the roof, and two more right next to each other point in opposite directions.

"Oh, *no*-- how're we gonna *find* 'im?" said Tea

"oh my" said Fluttershy

"Now *you're* the one who's stalling-- are you gonna draw, or what!" said yugi as Bandit Keith picks up a card and shows it-- "Graceful Charity".

"I've picked the "Graceful Charity" card. By placing *this* card on the table, I'm able to draw *three new cards* from my deck. And I'm confident that they'll be... *Exactly* the cards I need to end this duel once and for all!" the figure reaches out his hand into empty air with the same motion... "That Keith is making to draw. Hidden in the billowing sleeve of his robe is the same card-palming device Keith used in Duelist Kingdom, ready to hand Keith cards from up his sleeve.

"Hahahahaha!" under the figure's omniscient eye...Keith places the cards he palmed on top of his deck, then draws them.

"You're *finished, little Yugi. I've drawn the ultra-rare "Zera Ritual" card! It's used to summon one of the most powerful monsters in the game!" The card appears on the field in the form of a figure in dark green and black armor with glowing yellow eyes seated on an ornate throne, also with eyes.

"Whoa. I've never even *heard* of the Zera Ritual card before, but I've got a sneaking suspicion that I'm about to learn more about it than I really want to know." said yugi

"How perceptive. For once I put Zera Ritual into play, this duel is *over*!"

"*Maybe, but activating a ritual card takes more than just *talk*. You also need to have the right monster card in your hand, and what're the odds of that!" said yugi In response, Bandit Keith holds up the ritual monster card Zera the Mant. Yugi gasps.

"No way!"

"Maybe you finally understand the power you are up against, Yugi. Now-- Zera Ritual sacrifices my two remaining monsters in order to bring forth the greatest of my creatures--" The Zera Ritual card shrouds Megasonic Eye and Ground Attacker Bugroth in thick mauve clouds, then those two clouds form into one, and the cloud shapes itself into Zera the Mant.

"Behold the instrument of your destruction-- one a' the strongest beasts in Duel Monsters!" The clouds evaporate off its sharp claws and teal skin, and it opens its protruding jaw to roar, eyes glinting red.

"Behold-- Zera the Mant!"

[Zera the Mant 2800/2300/L8/dark]

"Our battle ends here! Say goodbye to your Millennium Puzzle!" now Yugi gazes up at it as it blocks out the light from the ceiling lamps and windows.

"Zera! Attack now!" Zera slices Summoned Skull's legs and wings too clean off; then it shatters. Yugi gasps; this is not good.

"Zera obliterated my Summoned Skull. But... I can't give up. You'll *never* get my Millennium Puzzle!" said yugi show determination at Outside, Bakura steps into view of the warehouse.

"So. My Millennium Ring has led me *here*; the Puzzle must be inside. Mmm. I also sense a *dark* presence from the Shadow Realm. Seizing control of the Millennium Puzzle might be more *interesting* than I thought." as he notice the door was cut open "who had done that?" he wondered

"Ash! Yugi! Where are you?!" said Tea as her, Joey, Tristan, and Fluttershy stand at the intersection of two alleyways, surrounded by arrows leading in nonsensical directions.

"Ash! Yugi!" said Joey

"Say somethin', buddies!!" said tristen meanwhile as Ash was searchin "Where *is* he?" Ash said as he heard the voice "Hahaha! You're *finished, little Yugi! With Bandit Keith under my mind control, you'll *never* win this duel!" as Ash found Yugi fighting kieth "Kieth what's that cheater doing here" For a moment, Ash notice something shifts once again in Keith's blank expression as he fights for control of his mind.

"Help...! Help! Ugh... ugh...!" but kieth is gone again "Keith, your resistance is futile! It's time for me to *end this duel, and take what's mine!"

"What do I do *now*? I have nothing to fight his monster with!" yugi looks down at the Puzzle.

"If only I could call on the Spirit and ask for his help; but we've *lost contact*!" said yugi but the figure's intense eyes glare from the air around Bandit Keith.

"I think Yugi's finally figured out it's *hopeless*; 20:00 he will fall against my *superior* monsters-- and the Millennium Puzzle will be in *my* control!!" Yugi watches the field with a small frown, refusing to give in to despair.

"wait i sense that before..." Ash notice the robe on kieth "That's the same robe i saw from that guy...Yugi hang on buddy you can win this...i hope" Ash watches the duel but who will win he wondered

 **That's it the very first chapter i hope you enjoy it how Ash returns to domino city see old friends but old times of darkness never left if you want more AshXTea stories let me know ill do one for darkness turns to light saga enjoy**


	2. mystery duelist part 2

**Ash's domino adventure**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **mystery duelist pt** **2**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Pokemon and Yugioh and yes you dream is coming true of this crossover showing Ash seeing old friends but things get down hill for the gang so enjoy AshXTea**

black haze seems to have settled into the air surrounding the abandoned warehouse Ash was watching the duel continues. Yugi's lifepoints stand at 1500. Spiked into his duel platform just below the lifepoint counter is the Millennium Puzzle, hanging by its chain.

"I've got to figure out a way to take control of this duel; and win back my Millennium Puzzle. I just wish I didn't have to do it *all alone*. Sure could use my friends right about now..." Yugi said

"Yugi is caught in a jam and worse Kieth is a puppet but who is controlling him" Ash said staring at Bandit Keith's flat, vacant eyes stare back at him. The brash former intercontinental champion is definitely not himself.

"Make your move, Yugi; it's all over, anyway." said the voice Yugi gasps a breath, then returns his eyes to his cards, ignoring the taunts.

"You're just prolonging your defeat; it's quite *pathetic, actually. Stare at your deck all you want; there's not a card in there that can take on my powerful Zera the Mant! This duel is *over*!" he continues talking now Yugi draws the top card of his deck.

"The Koumori Dragon. Ahh, he's *right*! It's *not* strong enough to attack Zera. (aloud) I play my monster in defense mode!" Yugi's set monster glows beneath the surface of the field.

"good thinking yugi" Ash said "your friend is good of this duel monsters" said senketsu watching the duel "What can i say he's the best like me" Ash said to him

"It's your move!" yugi replied

"But it's him i should be worry" Ash saw Behind Bandit Keith's blank, lifeless blue eyes...

"Ha! I knew it! *His deck is weak*! Just like a rodent in the grasp of a rattlesnake, *little Yugi* doesn't stand a chance!" The distant puppeteer who controls Bandit Keith's mind sits, cloaked in purple, on a plain golden throne emblazoned with the same eye symbol found on the Millennium Items. Somethng shines golden in his hand.)

"He may've beaten Bandit Keith in *Duelist Kingdom, but he'll find that dueling *me* will be a much more *difficult* challenge!" as Bandit Keith picks up a card, glances at it, and plays.

"First I play Seiyaryu, in attack mode."

[Seiyaryu 2500/2300/light]

Pronounced say-AR-oo. It is a relatively small pink dragon or pterodactyl. Something glints in Bandit Keith's eye.

"And for my next maneuver..." Behind the cover of his hand of cards, Keith uses his up-the-sleeve card concealer to add cards to his hand. He pulls Magic Jammer from it and replaces it with Ground Attacker Bugroth from his hand. Other cards in his hand currently include Solemn Judgment and two others, Curse of Fiend and TYG051_id1. He places a facedown card.

"I place this card facedown."

"I'll unleash its wrath when the time is right!" said the mystery puppeteer He's thinking of the devastating effect of Magic Jammer.

"And now-- last but not least-- "Stop Defense"! It forces the card you played in defense mode, to switch to attack mode!" Yugi's Koumori Dragon appears on the field.

[Koumori Dragon ]

"My Koumori Dragon!" yugi shout

"Is revealed, and since it's now in attack mode, I can destroy it! Zera the Mant, Jagged Claw Attack!" Zera slices at Koumori Dragon, and it shatters.

"The end is near, little Yugi." Ash see Yugi is starting to look scared; his lifepoints have just decreased to 400. Something glints in Keith's eyes again.

"And with it will come a new beginning-- *my* beginning, for soon, *I* will be the keeper of that Millennium Puzzle!" the puppeteer Yugi leans on his console, teeth clenched, shaking, refusing to give up. He looks down toward the Millennium Puzzle.

"There's no way I'm letting this mind-controlling *freak* get his hands on *my* Puzzle! (aloud) This duel's not over-- whoever you are. I'll never give up!" as Yugi draws, then adds the card to his hand and sets another monster.

"I'm placing a monster in defense mode!" yugi said

Bandit Keith/Marik: Your feeble defenses bore me. Seiyaryu, attack with Razor Flare Blast!" In the face of the blast, Mystical Elf appears, chanting and mumbling. She dissolves into the flames. Yugi shields his face.

[Mystical Elf ]

"I'll also place two *more* cards on the field." He places two facedown spells or traps.

"And switch Zera the Mant, to defense mode. Confused? This move will become clear to you *soon enough*!" Ash just watches this nightmare pikachu was thinking to use thunderbolt "No if we interfere yugi will lose this duel..." Ash said

"Huh! Now *this* is more like it! (aloud) This card facedown; then Dark Magician in defense mode."

[Dark Magician 2500/2100]

"Finally, I play "Magical Hats" to hide him!" as Yugi's card forms a big top hat that conceals the Dark Magician, then duplicates itself. There are now four identical hats on Yugi's field.

"Now you'll have to *find* my Dark Magician in order to attack him!" said yugi but Ash notice the brainwashed kieth is stood cool "that puppeteer knows" Ash said

"Hm. I should've seen that coming. Oh wait-- I did. So I'll play Magic Jammer! Sorry, Yugi; but once I sacrifice a card from my hand, "Magic Jammer" allows me to disable your magic card. Say goodbye to your Magical Hats, and hello to your Dark Magician!" A glowing seal appears, then mauve-black smoke pours from it. The Magical Hats shatter; and Dark Magician is a sitting duck.

"Oh no! My Dark Magician's exposed!" Yugi said as Ash gritted "Damn it. What should i do?" Ash said

"And now I'll play *this*; it's a magic card called "Curse of Fiend", Yugi. It forces both of our monsters on the field to switch from whatever mode they're *in* to the opposite. So therefore, all monsters in attack mode go into defense mode, and vice versa. Since I put Zera in defense mode before, it switches to attack mode now." The effect of Curse of Fiend hits Zera and Seiyaryu, switching the former to attack mode and the latter to defense mode. Then it strikes Dark Magician, and he switches to attack mode.

"And so does your Dark Magician! Zera-- attack now!!" said Kieth

"Nice try-- but now I activate "Mirror Force"! It reflects Zera's attack *right back at you*!" as Zera's slashing rays bounce off a prismatic wall in front of Dark Magician.

"Ha! I'll block your reflection with a little "Solemn Judgment"!" An old man in shepherd's garb, flanked by angels, appears in front of Zera, catches the blast, and it bounces back toward Yugi again, shaping itself into a claw.

"no it would've worked" said Ash

"No way! How did you block my Mirror Force reflection?" yugi was shockex

"Solemn Judgment's another of my *rare and powerful cards*! I have to give up half of my lifepoints to use it, but in exchange I'm allowed to remove the last card my opponent played! Your Mirror Force is *shattered*!" The prismatic wall disappears, once again leaving Dark Magician vulnerable. The claw of light strikes through him, and he disappears. Yugi is speechless. His lifepoints decrease to 100 from the attack, Bandit Keith's to 250 from 500, for using Solemn Judgment.

"It may've cost me two hundred fifty lifepoints, but that's a small price to pay; because now, little Yugi, I'm one attack away from winning your Puzzle." said kieth but Ash has a idea to stop this duel and save yugi

"I have a idea thanks to my sensei who taught me this. if i use that and combine with my magic i can break that control" Ash said as he focus in a new position similar to a jutsu then begin an chanting words

Yami Bakura now stands before the run-down warehouse. Dark fog seems to linger in the air around it. "I know the Millennium Puzzle is beyond those doors. But my Ring is sensing *stronger mystical energies* than it's ever sensed before. Dark energies from the Shadow Realm but i sense a powerful source from duelist kingdom and it's here." Yami Bakura is soon inside, on a railed platform overlooking the room.

"I'm getting closer. I can *feel it*...!" Then he looks down.

"What's this?" He is standing above Yugi's end of the arena, with a good view of the match.

"A *dueling arena*? They're *battling for the Millennium Puzzle*...!" He's spotted also where the Millennium Puzzle is bolted to the side of the arena. Yugi prepares to draw.

"Okay. Come on, deck-- I believe in you! I *know* you'll come through for me!" He draws-- and it's a good card! "I'm placing a magic card facedown, and a monster in defense mode. Now-- let's see what you've got!" yugi said

"You'll regret those words..."

"...Little Yugi. You may've gotten *this* far, but my patience is *growing thin*. It's time to end this duel, and claim the power that is mine!" said the puppeteer

"You'll *never* get my Millennium Puzzle!" Keith takes another card from his wristband-holder. "Guess again; "Tribute To the Doomed"!" said the brainwashed kieth

"Whoa! That's one of the rarest magic cards in the *game*!" yugi said hearing that card as Ash continues focusing

"Very perceptive, Yugi. Tribute To the Doomed is one of my *personal favorites*. It allows me to annihilate any monster *you* have on the field!" A mummy appears out of the card, and its bandages reach like tentacles for Yugi's facedown monster.

"Better think again!" Yugi flips his facedown; Living Arrow, identifiable with the TCG card "Spell Shattering Arrow".

"It can't be!" he was shocked

Yugi: It is! The Living Arrow, which takes any magic attack aimed at *me, and fires it-- *right back at you*! The arrow fires, and strikes against the bandages, turning them back; they wrap around Zera the Mant instead, and it gets dragged down off the field by a huge hand.

"No! Zera!" said kieth as Yami Bakura is watching this whole time, the Ring shining on his chest. "Fascinating. It appears the shadow magic energies I detect are within Yugi's *opponent*. Bandit Keith is just a puppet, under the control of an evil master. Well, *this* puppet show is *over*-- for *I alone* shall possess the Millennium Puzzle! (aloud) Ring, sever the strings that bind this man!" The Millennium Ring seems to resonate, and its center begins to glow.

"Free his mind from the Shadow Realm!" said yami bakura Ash can feel it's power "a other item no i can do this" as Ash focus hard as Aura appeared around him then his eyes reveal to be sharingan from the uchia clan as he said "Freedom soul!!!" After a moment, Bandit Keith's flat, listless face pops; his eyes are wide and staring, his jaw slack, in an expression of desperation.

"Ahh...!" The mystery puppeteer's golden scepter nearly slips from his grip.

"What happened?! My Millennium spell over Keith has been broken! But how?! *Only another Millennium Item* can sever a connection no...i sense something...something powerful and so strong!" as Keith hunches over the duel console, disoriented.

"Huh...! Where am I?! And what on *earth* am I wearing?!" kieth said as Ash saw it worked "i did it...but where did that other source come from?" Ash wondered as for kieth The robe seems to be the least of his troubles, though; next he notices his opponent, and the King of Games is ready to take him down.

"It looks like your so-called *unbeatable* Zera the Mant card is *ancient history*! Now it's time for me to win this duel once and for all and take back my Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi said

"Yugi Muto?! What're *you* doin' here!" as Ash learn his memory was lost but he Then notice Kieth's mouth opens in a silent scream, eyes wide with desperation, as the sorcerer tries to regain his grip.

"Aaghh..!" kieth screamed

"Bandit Keith...! You're back!" said Yugi as The mind-puppeteer raises his Millennium Item.

Keith-- Your resistance is pathetic. You belong to *me now, so pick up those cards, and win me that Puzzle!" as Bandit Keith's eyes are wide in a sweat-soaked face.

"...Like a *good mind-slave*." said the puppeteer then Bandit Keith holds his head, shouting, then coldly cuts himself off as he struggles for control of his mind.

"There's someone inside my head!" kieth screamed out "Shut up and duel!!" said that voice

"Keith?" yugi said

"Go awa-a-a-a-a-ay!!!" kieth said to the voice "Bandit Keith! Who is it that's trying to control your mind?" Yugi said to him "my move must be too strong it shatter the connection" Ash said "I must regain my power over this fool! Whoever's weakening my control must *also* be after or protect the Millennium Puzzle." Through the distorted vision granted by the Millennium Item, he looks down on the arena. Bandit Keith cowers, clutching his head, sobbing and screaming.

"Keith: Ugghh..! No! Stop! Leave me alone!! Aaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!" kieth shouted

"I *will not allow someone else to take what should be rightfully mine*!!" said the puppeteer as Bandit Keith stops screaming, eyes blank and intense but still won't last long. He hops off the dueling podium and runs straight across the field.

"Ahh! I'm back! Before I lose complete control, I've got to destroy it!" He seizes the Puzzle where it hangs, raising it as far as the chain will allow, his arm shaking. "If I can't have this Puzzle, *no one can*!" as Yugi reaches down from the podium above, trying to stop him, but can't do anything but watch.

"*No!* Keith, wait! Don't!" yugi shout as Ash saw kieth smashes the Millennium Puzzle against the side of the podium-- and the golden pieces scatter in every direction.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!" Yugi screamed The Millennium Puzzle is smashed against the side of the podium-- and the golden pieces scatter in every direction "My Puzzle!! No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!" A few of the pieces clatter to he ground.

"*Perfect*! Now..." Only a few pieces of the Puzzle remain intact on the chain hanging from the podium.

"No one else shall take my prize!" said the puppeteer Bandit Keith is screaming and wailing again, clutching his head. "Aaaaa-aaaaa-aaaaaaaahhh!! Stop, go'way!" said kieth as Ash see him keep switching

"I'm back again!" said The mystery man as Ash had one solution "Hang on yugi" Ash shout as he leaped from the ceiling Ash shout Just then, Bakura swings in on one of the chains that hang from the warehouse ceiling. He seems back to being his usual friendly self, not the Spirit of the Ring.

"That's quite enough of that!" Bakura swings into Bandit Keith, knocking him back, then off the side of the arena. He lands on the ground next to the arena with a pained groan. Yugi climbs down from the podium.

"Ash i can't believe it's you Where'd *you* and Bakura come from?" Yugi said "Hi, Yugi. Téa told me what happened and it seems she told you too" said Bakura said to Ash

"She did bakura and it's good to see you again i'll handle this" Ash is so much speed he picks up a piece of the Puzzle from the arena floor. Soon he has them gathered into a pile in his hands.

"Hm. Oh, my. Keith certainly did a number on your Millennium Puzzle, didn't he. Well, better shattered than stolen, I suppose." said Bakura Yugi accepts the bundle of Puzzle pieces solemnly.

"Yeah-- I guess you're right. It took me *forever* to put it together the first time, but at least I have a chance to try. Who knows, since I did it once already, maybe this time it'll be *easier*." yugi said as Ash helps him out then Bakura innocently watches Yugi, who's already looking toward the Puzzle; Yami Bakura is watching, too, and he's palmed a piece of the Puzzle and kept it back. "Hmph-- and once you've completed it, I'll be there to take it away! But in order to make sure that no one stands in my way again, I'll need to, *manipulate* a piece of the Puzzle." The Puzzle piece Bakura holds behind his back glows briefly, then dulls again. Yami Bakura watches Yugi optimistically examine his handful of Puzzle pieces.

"Yugi-- you're such a *naive fool*. You have *no idea* of the ancient powers the Puzzle contains within!" As Yami Bakura speaks, he envisions each of the seven Millennium Items, as they light up in turn. "Magical powers that, when combined with the other *six* Millennium Items, are so incredible, whoever possesses them shall rule the world! Powers that will soon belong to *me*-- once I collect all of the Items, *one by one*! My Millennium Ring will track them down so I can unlock the mystical energies that were imprisoned in these objects, long ago in the age of the shadow games!" He envisions the Millennium Stone, a sarcophagus-like figure with slots for each of the seven Items to be placed into; it holds the Eye, the Ring, and the Scale. Amidst blue-black flames against a wall of painted hieroglyphics, appear seven silhouetted figures; the central one is easily identifiable by the shape of his hair, the other six are in nondescript robes.

"Hmhahahahaha! The Pharaoh and his loyal minions thought they could banish the power forever by dividing it up among the Millennium Items, and hiding them away. But the time has come for me to claim them *all for myself*! And the Millennium Puzzle is *no exception.* Ring, transfer a portion of my spirit into this piece of the Puzzle-- so that I may be forever near its *ultimate power*...!" The Ring begins to glow, and the glow from the Ring shoots into the Puzzle piece Bakura kept back. Bakura's fist is shining with power. Yugi is regarding the Puzzle and the pieces in his hands, oblivious to all of this. Hmhahahahahahaha! Unbeknownst to *Yugi, a part of me will be infused *within* the Puzzle. From this one piece, I'll be able to explore the inner chambers of its mystic Millennium components." Bakura's secretly-doctored piece will fit somewhere into the Puzzle's left-hand side, just below the eye design. Somewhere in the Puzzle's winding passages, stairways, and doors, a portal streams golden light.

"And one day soon... claim them for myself!" but Bakura looks at Ash "strange the way i am close to this one i sense such power in him...no very powerful than the millennium items themselves...i'll figure this out after." Bakura approaches Yugi, all innocence.

"Yugi, you missed this one piece." said Bakura passes him one "Ohh! Thanks a lot, Bakura! The *last* thing I need is to lose a piece of the Millennium Puzzle." said yugi

"i agreed little buddy" said Ash

"Heh, yes, I know! You can't complete it without them all." said Bakura climbs down from the side of the arena.

"Ash and Bakura Thanks again. You *totally* saved the day!" said Yugi

"Sure." said bakura

"no problem" Ash said

"Wha!" yugi said as Bakura fell on his rear climbing down; he rubs it with a grimace, and gets up.

"You okay?" Ash asked him "Yes, fine. I've got to get back to school." as Bakura leaves, his smile turning evil as soon as he turns away from Yugi.

"I'll be right behind you, Bakura, as soon as I unhook my chain!" yugi said

"Hm!" as bakura's evil spirit watches as Yugi sets to finding a way to get the Millennium Puzzle off the side of the podium. Meanwhile, the forgotten Bandit Keith is still unconscious on the ground. And the puppeteer isn't done with him yet.

" Rise, you worthless buffoon!" Bandit Keith opens his eyes, haunted.

"It seems the duel is not yet done! You could still *win* the match, and claim my Millennium prize!" said the voice

"Uh! Ah, stop! Stop talking to me!!" said kieth as He grabs a metal pipe from the ground and swings it wildly. "Where are ya?! Show yourself!!" then The puppeteer seems to appear before him, grasping his Millennium Item.

"Obey me and duel*!!" said the puppeteer

"Keith! Stop! No!" as Ash saw kieth going strike that pipe "No you idiot don't" it was too late as Keith strikes the pipe on the ground, shooting up sparks. He hits everything-- the ground, some crates, a control panel-- its electricity travels up the pole and shocks him, throwing him to the ground. A weakened electrical cable frays, snaps, and falls onto two gasoline containers, causing them to explode in a fiery blast! The arrows posted on every surface still lead all the wrong directions-- straight up, straight down, back the other way, over a wall and into a hedge...

"Yugi!" said Joey

"Yugi!" said tristen

"Where are ya, buddy?!" said joey as tristen was not happy "This is *ridiculous* already." he said "Yeah-- someone's playin' us for suckers!" said joey as Téa falls to her knees on the sidewalk, exhausted. Ahead, Joey and Tristan aren't much better off, also catching their breath on their knees.

"These arrows are like a... giant maze...! Whoa!" She just looked up, and sees a thick column of black smoke rising around a nearby corner.

"Check it out!" tea points "There's *smoke*!" said tristen seeing it "Whoa...!" as it hit them

"Fire!" as They've found the warehouse, and the windows are lit with flames, and red-black smoke is gushing from a corner of the roof.

"Oh..!" said Tea

"Someone may need our help." said Tristen as the Heat distorts the air in the warehouse, but the flames haven't spread to Yugi's side of the arena yet.

"Oh no! Ash we've gotta get my Puzzle down and get outta here! He pulls on the chain, then on the spike, but neither gives. he stops to catch his breath.

"It's no use, the chain's just *too strong*!" as Everything beyond the red end of the field is up in flames, including the two high windows. "And this fire is spreading *really fast*! I can't get out those windows." He turns back to the Puzzle, hanging broken from its chain, the flames glittering off its edges.

"It could be all over for me... *and* for the Spirit of the Puzzle!" as yugi stares at it in bemusement, a desperate thought occurring to him...Ash had one chance "Sorry yugi" As Ash teleport Yugi safe at The whole roof of the warehouse is now in flames, when Téa, Tristan, and Joey approach.

"Guys look it's yugi." said tea as they run to him "Yugi how did you..." Joey was stopped as yugi was worried "Ash and my millennium puzzle are inside" said yugi then they hear Someone can be heard shouting within.

"Help me!!"

"Someone's in there!" said Tristen

"Don't worry, we're here to help you!" Tea calls as she turn to Tristan and Joey "We've *gotta get them out of danger.*" she said

"We'll try to get in; you call nine-one-one!" said tristen

"I'm on it!" tea replied as She runs away down the street, they toward the warehouse.

"Be careful, you guys!" she said

Yugi stands up and help Tristan grips the door handle, then jumps back, holding his burned hand. Joey tries kicking the door in. The fire is spreading, and now surrounds the duel arena. Ash stands at the blue podium, meticulously at work putting together the Millennium Puzzle.)

"Come on...! Fit...! *Fit*...! I've got to finish the Puzzle; if Yugi is the only one who knows how to solve it so will I! My time's running out-- and this fire is getting bigger by the second then the puzzle be history! Focus..! If I solve the Puzzle, I save yugi's friend the Spirit! Even if *I* don't make it out, at least *he will*! Come on...!" The flames dance hungrily around; if it weren't for the plastic arena Yugi's standing on, they probably would've reached him already. Burning timbers fall from the ceiling. as Bakura see this "then i should use my ring to face something he fears" as bakura use his ring then Yugi, Joey and Tristan get ready to ram the door.

"Okay-- on three!" joey said

"Three!" as They rush at the door, Joey aiming his left shoulder at it, Tristan his right. They slam into it and bounce off. "Three!" They try again, and bounce off.

"Three!" And again.

Ash is busily working on the Puzzle. A steel pylon across the room falls over, ravaged by fire, and crashes onto the center of the duel arena. Black smoke fills the air; Ash can survive anything. but had a hard time solving The Puzzle is nearing completion.

"Just a few more! I think I've *almost got it figured out*!" just then "Ash..." as Ash reconise the voice from the smoke "It can't be..." as Ash look saw a teen his age but wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt; as is common toOrochimaruand his followers. He initially complements this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. Leading up to and during his battle with Itachi, he replaces this top with a sleeveless dark grey shirt and the arm guards with bandages on his wrists as Ash remember him during when he met ruby and the RWBY but knew him at the hidden leaf

(sonic adventure 2 live and learn)

"Saskue" Ash said as Saskue stare at him "What's wrong still hated me from the time i left team 7 and you let everyone down" as Ash look at him "No you are not like him but i can still take you out" as Ash had his blades going to defend the puzzle

"Senketsu ready" Ash said as senketsu nodded as he changes Ash's form revealed his Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black coat was like Ryuko's skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, but had gloves like hers but in the male version he's shirtless wears The top armor piece is connected to black pants and boots

"Life fiber synchronization Kamui Senketsu!" Ash shout as bakura saw it "What is this...his clothes can change" he said still watching at outside Yugi, Joey and Tristan stand outside, ready to attack the door again. "Yugi, Tristan, you were knockin' that door like a *girl scout*!" said joey as They charge again.

"This time *hard*!" he said as they charge "Rrrggghhh...!" They crash through the door, which has by now itself caught fire.

"Anyone here?!" said tristen as Bandit Keith, still in robes, runs out of the flames right at them, screaming, half out of his mind.

"Uuuughh! Auugh!"

"Heads up!" said joey "This place is haunted!!!" as Bandit Keith pushes past them and runs out the door.

"Tristan-- did we just rescue *Bandit Keith*?" said joey seeing it "Huh-- no way!" tristen don't believe it "Forget 'im; let's make sure no one *else* is in trouble." said joey

"Right, Joey let's find Ash!" said yugi as he runs inside "yugi wait" as The two carefully make their way through the burning building, shielding their faces with their arms.

Anyone in there?!" Then they spot Yugi, almost hidden by fire, by the blue podium. but no Ash "Yugi! where's Ash said Joey as yugi couldn't see him

"Yugi Let's *go*!" said Tristen but Yugi can't leave "I can't leave yet, guys! I've got to finish putting together the Millennium Puzzle!" said yugi

"All the smoke's gone to his brain!" said tristen They run over, as Yugi fits the last piece into place. "Ash had did great This should do it...! Yes...! Finished!" He clings to the completed Puzzle, swaying on his feet.

"Ugh... heat... dizzy..." Joey and Tristan climb up the side of the arena and run over to him.

"Yugi, ya okay?!" said Joey

"Come on, we gotta get outta here fast!" They try to pick up Yugi, but he doesn't let go of the Puzzle, even near fainting. "My... Puzzle...! Can't leave without... my Puzzle...!" said yugi

"All right." They set their sights on the bolt holding the Puzzle.

"Let's *do this, Joey." as Tristen Joey grips the chain and tries to snap it off the spike. "Ugh... ughh...! You go grab Yugi's deck!" then Joey and Tristen saw Ash fighting shadow saskue at the blade fight "Whoa is that Ash..." Joey said seeing this "no way" said Tristen as they saw them fight "Chidori!" said Saskue but Ash can learn learn it too "Chidori" as both chidori clash

"this is interesting" said Shadow saskue as he charge "you are weak and nothing just like your family line you are pathetic..." shadow saskue pause as Ash was a shadow clone then " celestial arrow!" as Ash struck him with a arrow "Now let's finish this" Ash said as he leaped

(Don't lose your way)

Ash summons his blood and soul blades as they glow into powerful engery just like rasangan an Aura "Infinite strike!!!!" as he charge shadow saskue was strike then was destroy

"imposter" Ash said as he saw Joey and Tristen were shocked then "Ash how did you...that was awesome" Joey was thrilled "No time we need to get out of here" Ash said as Smoke and embers pour from the roof, the windows, and the door. Téa runs toward the building, calling.

"Ash, Tristan, Joey Yugi! Can you hear me?!" she said as Tristan gathers up Yugi's cards and jumps down from the podium. Joey's still trying to work with the chain.

"Joey, I got Yugi's deck! Any luck with that Puzzle?" said Tristen

"'Fraid not. Rrghh... Man, why'd he hook it to such a thick chain?!" Joey said

"Guys! Hurry!! The fire-- it's spreading!!" tea was worried as Flaming debris falls all around as Tristan and Joey try to get the Puzzle off the wall.

"Ugh, it's no use, bud!" said joey

"We gotta *go*!" tristen said as He picks up Yugi and tries to pull him away; Yugi clings to the Puzzle. "We... can't leave yet...!" said yugi

"Yugi, it's time to take off!" said tristen

"He won't budge; not without the Puzzle. We're just gonna have to find a way to *break this chain*. But *how*...?"Joey said as Ash looks around, and remember his blades cut anything "Guys go" as Ash teleports them again then he had his blade out "Time to cut it" Ash threads his blood blade through the eye of the metal spike, and he look at the same end, using his blade as he is in a stance against the side of the podium.

"Okay-- on... three! Ash slash with all his might-- and the spike cuts, then pops loose. the puzzle fall over, and Ash grabbed it "That's a close one" the Ash heard a noise Outside, five firefighters with three hoses and two trucks at least are attacking the blaze. Yugi, Joey, Tristen Téa and Fluttershy stands among them, frantic with worry.

"Little over there!"

"Steady, fellas!"

"Oh please, hurry up! Ash is in there!!" Joey and Tristan run then they saw Ash was out of the building, and carrying Yugi's puzzle in his arms.

"Ugh! Ash!!" Téa runs over to Ash, "Don't worry how is yugi?" as Tea was gasping slightly at Yugi's condition.

"Don' you worry, Téa; he's safe an' sound, now... and thanks to Ash here the Millennium Puzzle a' his is, too." said Joey as Ash looks at Yugi, unconscious in Tristan's arms, worn, wearied, and smutched with ash, still grips the Puzzle, chain, spike, and all.

"not for nothin' old pal, but lemme tell ya-- you an' me, we're *heroes*!" said Tristen as Ash chuckled

"i agreed with them but...if saskue was only my fear does that mean...it's happening again" Ash said in his thought

(Later, at the Domino Hospital.)

Yugi sits in a hospital bed, in light blue pajamas with little yellow stars, holding the Puzzle in his hands. "Well, the Puzzle is safe and sound." said Yugi

"And by the way-- so're *you, Yuge." said Joey as Téa sits to his right, and Joey and Tristan stand by the window to his left, each, like Yugi, wearing several band-aids.

"Yeah. How can I ever thank you guys for *saving my life* back there? You put *yourselves in danger* to make sure *I* would be okay. but where's Ash i should thank him. You're the greatest friends a guy ever had." said Yugi

"That's what buds're *for*. Right, pal?" said Joey

"Yeah, it's a good thing I spotted 'im." Said tristen as Joey looks off into space, in a moment of solemn thought. And what about *Ash*? Thanks to his *brilliant* idea, he was able to get your Puzzle off the wall." said Joey

"Yeah, *brilliant*! Let's stick the pole into the hole and then we'll pull on it *really hard*!" then Joey grabs him by the collar.

"Igghh! Rgh, *say what*?!" said joey

"Say *nothin', you heard me!" said tristen as joey is overlapping "I'd like to see..." said Joey

"Knock it off, guys, or I won't share my hospital food with you." said Yugi Joey and Tristan sheepishly stop growling at each other and let go. "Heh... we'll be good!" said Joey as Téa stares thoughtfully into space.

"The important thing is that we're all safe and back together." said yugi

"That's right! Friends 'til the end!" said joey as Yugi looks at tea "You *okay, Téa? You seem, kinda quiet." said yugi "Yeah, I'm fine, guys! It's been a long day." as Téa steps out into the hallway, leaving behind the conversation in Yugi's room.

"I'll take the sandwich."

"What about *me*?"

"You can have the Jell-O." as they were fighting fluttershy has a medicine "here yugi this will help." as yugi saw her his eyes were froze by her "Thank...Fluttershy right" yugi said as she nodded Tea watches then She closes the door. Away from the guys, she lets her feelings show, frowning with worry.

"I'm glad those three are back to normal-- but *I'm* not. I mean-- someone's after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!"

(Vision.)

Téa envisions the Millennium Puzzle, against the backdrop of a starry night sky. "And because of that, I almost lost him today!" The Puzzle glows, and the silhouette of the Spirit of the Puzzle appears out of it, and she pictures the two faces of Yugi. "Ever since Yugi first put that Puzzle together, and bonded with the spirit inside, everyone's been trying to get their hands on it. But something tells me *this time, we're in more danger than ever-- and I *know* we haven't seen the last of whoever it is that's *after Yugi*!" Tea said then she saw Ash looking at the ocean at the sunset

"What are those cloaked people why they are after the millennuim items but thier leader seem to hold one..." as he looks at the mystery card "no the shadow games were a nightmare i am not letting them get the puzzle that's my hero way" Ash said

 **That's it of Ch 2 hope you enjoy it of adding action scenes and two new moves Ash use but who is this mystery villain will he and yugi find out and there will be more AshXTea stories soon and also enjoy**


End file.
